Vignettes
by AlaskaAby
Summary: Vignettes about Saint Seiya Gold Saints. Read and review. In each chapter there will be warnings if necessary.
1. Carnivore

**Title: Carnivore**

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Characters: Shura, Aioria

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and any character belonging to this series are Masami Kurumada's property.

M/M, Post Hades, Romance, Kinky

 _Its unbetaed_ and english isn't my first language so sorry if there are lots of mistakes :P

* * *

Aioria does not want for any motive that Shura finds out about what he's doing behind his back.

This afternoon he gave himself time before returning to the Sanctuary, he went to buy more clothing, he knew exactly the model, color and size of the attire in question. The purchase of the clothing was to replace the current garments with some exactly the same but of a bigger size than the Spanish used, in order that Shura didn't begin a regime to lose weight.

For some time now he had perfected the method, smoothly, to carry out the secret operation that the Leo Saint called "fattening up to goat", which name discovered immediately the mission, but Aioria was not worrying about giving dark names or in code for its personal matters, after all, only he's be acquainted with this denomination. Because the blond one was now responsible for the preparation of the food, something that surprised Shura, but he accepted with pleasure, the gullible boy, poor thing.

The Greek was the planner, organizer, director and executor of the whole idea, nobody else suspected something of their own selfish machinations. Their reasons had, because he was aware of the nature almost infantile of fulfilling his desires, to make Shura increase its body fat in that part that he liked it bite: The tri-tip, the thighs and the buttocks. After all the golden lion was represented by the supreme predator of the jungle, and his instincts of carnivore emerged proportionally with the heavenly vision of the expanded hindquarters of his beloved goat.

The guardian of Capricorn had a tendency to gain weight in that part of his anatomy each time he went up some pounds, and Aioria had noticed it after a holiday that they enjoyed together in a trip to the Swiss Alps. The Spanish was a workaholic and at the beginning of their days of leisure he became slightly nervous and as a consequence he give in to eat in excess to compensate the sensation of emptiness that was provoking him not to do anything useful, according to him. Aioria just repeated to him that is the meaning that were the days of rest, and too seek to spend a pleasant time having some (or a lot) of fun.

After these weeks, back in the sanctuary, the tenth temple's owner was happy to return to the routine and as a result he became more romantic and affectionate with Aioria in their nights of passion. There was where Aioria noticed the change in his lover, and began to be obsessed with the idea that Shura doesn't slim down of their parts now softer and more prominent. His mouth is watering just thinking in caressing, biting, kneading, licking, sucking, and everything that he will please to do while having the goat in these forms.

He only prayed that Shura never guessed his nutritional intrigues.

 **THE END**

* * *

A.N. I don´t have any excuses, please forgive me. ʕﾟᴥʔ


	2. The Acolyte

Title: **The acolyte**  
Fandom: Saint Seiya  
Characters: Deathmask, Manigoldo  
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and any character belonging to this series are property of Masami Kurumada.

AU, Humor, DM being DM with Manigoldo as his uncle.

 _Its unbetaed_ and english isn't my first language so sorry if there are lots of mistakes :P

* * *

 _Maledetto vecchio bastardo di merda_ , the Italian was thinking while he was led to the church where he would waste the remained days of his vacations assisting as acolyte.

Acolyte! He will helping as acolyte!

Incredible.

But it was to do that or to follow up with the community work in the Department of Public Services doing cleaning outside grounds in squares of this damned village; and quite because of a transit infraction. To have a relative in the court had saved him of realizing this unpleasant punishment in the streets.

The uncle parked his car in the back part of a church.

"I hope that one day you were grateful to me for what I have done. You are lucky in fulfilling your service in a place foreign to the municipal administration." - the civil judge was speaking calmly.

The young man was fit to be tied. The uncle Manigoldo was crazy, he was speaking pure bullshit. He was never going to be grateful for this humiliation. Evidently his face was reflecting very well his thoughts because the man at once warned him with a threatening voice:

"I asked for some favors due to your traffic violations, if I find out that you wasted this opportunity behaving like a delinquent you will not have any more chances: You would fulfill the days of your punishment with jail. Did you understand, boy?"

Being seventeen years old in this world is a sin. The adults do not allow the young people to amuse themselves and when they allow them certain freedom later the countermeasures come. It is an abuse. A tremendous injustice.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A.N.**

 _Maledetto vecchio bastardo di merda:_ Damn fucking old bastard.


End file.
